


i will come for you

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Royai - Freeform, sniper bros havoc and hawkeye on a rescue mission, the day after tomorrow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: “Stay where you are. I will come for you. Do you understand me? I will come for you.” Riza spoke once more without thinking but knew in her gut that this was always going to be her decision if the opportunity presented itself. There was no way she couldn’t go to him to help.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	i will come for you

**Author's Note:**

> after watching the day after tomorrow five days in a row last month i decided to fill a niche au for myself ✨ something short that isn't meant to be taken too seriously lmao i just really wanted to use the quote "i will come for you. do you understand me? i will come for you” for royai :)))))

“Riza?”

Her head turned tiredly towards her co-worker and oldest friend, wondering what new challenge was coming over the horizon for them now. However, one look at Jean Havoc’s face told Riza Hawkeye this wasn’t related to the global catastrophe happening right now – one she and her team were trying to predict the trajectory of. This was something completely different. There was hope in his eyes – something they’d been severely lacking recently.

“Roy is on the phone. Line two.”

Riza hesitated for a second as she tried to process what Jean had told her. Then, emotion surged within her body and lifted her out of the chair. With an encouraging look, Jean pressed the transfer call button so Roy would come through her phone. Riza quickly accepted and put him on speakerphone. She took a deep breath before speaking.

It had been days since disaster first struck. Days of wondering if he was still alive or not. Being in what was essentially “base camp” for the worldwide operation meant she’d heard the news. She was well aware of what was happening around the world. Riza and her team were the ones tasked with forecasting it all. She’d heard of the tsunami that ravaged New York, where Roy had been at the time of the event. It had been devastating, killing hundreds of thousands in a city where that should never have even happened. Under normal circumstances, that is. Riza had lain awake at night, _praying_ he wasn’t one of the dead. With no way to reach him, she’d never known for sure. When it became too much, she smothered her tears and pushed it down, shelving it for later. She and her team had a duty to the whole world’s population to try and figure this crazy shit out – and how to save as many as she could. Riza couldn’t afford to think of only one person – something Roy would have told her too – and yet, her heart refused to let him go, refused to banish him from her mind. He’d been her best friend. Her partner. How could she simply forget about him?

And now, he was here. Finally.

“Roy?” Her voice was strong as she spoke, but that control was already wavering as hope started to build inside her chest. Riza hunched over her desk, placing both palms flat atop it as she hung over the phone. Jean was right by her side, listening intently.

“Riza! Riza, oh thank God.” Relief clouded his tone but there was something else to it. He sounded off –

“Roy? Where are you?”

“New York Public Library. Riza, _what_ is happening out there?”

Riza swallowed and prepared to break the news. “It’s a superstorm. There’s multiple, all forming over the northern hemisphere.”

“Where we are right now. Typical,” he scoffed lightly. Even in times of strife, he managed to quip a joke. Riza’s heart clenched inside her chest.

“Listen to me, Roy.” Riza leaned in closer to the phone. “You need to stay inside the library. Burn anything you can to keep warm and wait the storm out. Do _not_ go outside. Don’t leave, okay –?”

He gasped and there was a gurgling sound.

Riza froze. _What just happened?_

Jean looked as alarmed and helpless as she felt.

“Roy? _Roy_?” Riza and Jean’s commands for him to answer were met with silence.

Suddenly, Roy gasped again, but this was different – like someone gulping down air after being starved of it. He spluttered loudly over the line, coughing roughly.

“Roy!”

“I’m okay,” he reassured shakily. “I’m all right.” There was the sound of him gagging and breathing heavily.

Riza’s muscles shook as her head bowed, thankful he was back on the line.

“Don’t _do_ that to me,” she scolded without thinking, pouring as much of her relief and upset into that one statement.

“Sorry.” He sounded cold. His teeth chattered together violently. The sound was clear over the phone. “You know how I like t – to keep you on your t – toes.”

Riza could picture his grin and she felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes while Jean barked out a relived laugh beside her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze while Riza let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I s – slipped. The area is filling up with w – water.” He exhaled violently, his teeth still chattering with cold.

“Roy, get out of there. Now.” Alarm bells were going off inside Riza’s head.

“I will. In a second.”

“ _Roy_ –”

“I’ve got time.”

“That water will be freezing. Get _out_ because it will only get colder. You need to get somewhere warm and dry.”

“Stay warm. Burn things. Stay inside. Got it.”

“Burn anything you can and don’t let the fire go out, all right?”

“All right,” he replied quietly. “I’ve got it.” There was a beat of silence and she started to fear he’d disappeared again. “I’ll be fine, Riza.” Roy’s reassurance was gentle. She could picture his face as he said it – a smile that reached right up to his eyes, making them crinkle at the edges, his expression holding a softness and affection that he showed only to her.

Moments between them flashed in her mind. The way he was the only person who’d ever made her _truly_ happy, but her dedication to the job kept them both apart. He’d promised he’d wait for her, but Riza could never ask him to do that. A relationship couldn’t exist when she was in the Arctic or in Antarctica for six months – or more – of the year. And yet, every time she returned, he met her with an easy smile and picked up where they’d left off, no questions asked. Her work sent Riza to some of the coldest places on Earth, but when she returned, Roy welcomed her with open arms, and his touch warmed her more than any heat source would ever be able to.

Now the tables were turned, and she would get him out of there.

“Stay where you are. I will come for you. Do you understand me? I will come for you.” Riza spoke once more without thinking but knew in her gut that this was always going to be her decision if the opportunity presented itself. There was no way she couldn’t go to him to help. Riza had the gear and had walked that far before on expeditions. She hadn’t walked it during weather conditions befitting a new ice age, but it could be done. She was sure of it, and she’d do it for him.

“Riza, no –”

“I’ll be there.”

There was a silence on the other end and Riza feared momentarily that she’d lost him. Again.

“See you s – soon, then?”

“I promise,” she vowed.

There was heavy breathing, followed by a loud gasp before the line went dead. Her head snapped up to look at the phone, seeing the screen blink back at her to indicate the call had ended. Riza’s heart rate picked up as her gaze roved over the piece of technology, silently begging it to bring him back.

“Roy?” Jean called to him, a hint of fear in his voice.

Riza straightened her spine slowly but her eyes never left the screen of the phone.

 _Give him back_ , she begged it.

Jean placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, turning her in place. Upon contact Riza inhaled sharply as her body started to shake.

“Come here.”

Her exhale was muffled against Jean’s chest as he held her tightly. His hands rubbed her back in comfort, which she was extremely thankful for. She needed it. They were quiet for a few moments as Riza tried to compose herself and banish the images of Roy dying in this storm from her mind.

“Are you sure about going?”

“I can’t leave him,” she whispered into Jean’s chest.

“Riza…”

“I’m going.” Her tone was stronger, and she pulled back slightly, looking up at Jean’s face. His long, blonde fringe fell over sympathetic eyes that were filled with sorrow. “And you can’t stop me.”

Jean shook his head. Riza opened her mouth and geared up for an argument, however that wasn’t his intention.

“I just have one question for you.”

“What?”

Jean’s arms left her shoulders, falling down to her elbows. “When do we leave?”

* * *

The walls of the library were frozen solid. In all of her expeditions, Riza had never seen anywhere look so frigid before. Frost covered every surface, several inches thick. Nothing had been saved from it. Her stomach clenched as she prayed she wouldn’t find what she feared.

“Riza,” Jean called to her. He had continued walking ahead as she searched everywhere in hallway for signs of life. Jean stopped where the hallway split off into a new one. His torch was pointing towards something and, with her heart in her throat, Riza approached to see what it was.

There, ahead of them both, was a faint orange glow coming out from underneath a closed doorway.

Riza’s movements felt slow and jerky as she walked towards the door, however she didn’t even remember her approach. All of her focus was on the orange light instead. Jean nodded to her in encouragement as they shared a look. With a deep breath, she forced the stiff, frozen handle downwards and pushed it open.

There were people inside asleep before a roaring fire.

The muscles of Riza’s neck trembled as she searched the faces. Desperation made her grip her torch even tighter. She made her way slowly around everyone, starting from left to right. A small dog poked its head up as the light hit them. It was a black and white Shiba, nestled comfortably in their owner’s arms. The dog whined loudly, sitting up straighter and attracting the attention of their owner. However, Riza couldn’t pay attention to them. There was only one face left to search –

There. Beside the fire.

Roy grimaced at the sudden light shining in his face. He grunted and lifted a hand to shield his eyes, managing to crack one of them open. Riza knew she should lower it to remove his discomfort, but she was frozen in place like everything else inside the room.

He was alive.

“Who’s that?”

Riza didn’t recognise the voice that spoke and couldn’t tear her eyes away from Roy long enough to look at their face again. All her worries and fears about what she would find in this library were banished immediately. One look at him squinting into the bright light made her legs tremble and a shaky breath pass over her lips.

Her torch lowered to point at the floor.

Roy stood. His expression was one of wonder as he hurriedly walked around the piles of books and furniture. Jean had stepped forward to see to the other survivors, clapping Roy on the back with a grin and a quick hello. But he didn’t manage to tear Roy’s attention away from her.

They were a step apart when Roy stopped. He hesitated for a second, probably waiting for her to say something, however Riza quickly closed that distance between them. She was overwhelmed by the sight of him and the definitive knowledge that he was okay and unharmed. Her arms wrapped around his torso to squeeze him tightly. Roy did the same and it was difficult with all their layers, but they managed. She pressed her face into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes closed to try and stave off her tears. It was a struggle, as every emotion was surging to the surface and threatening to bubble over.

She was so happy he was okay.

“You came for me,” Roy breathed by her ear. He pulled away and lifted his gloved hands to cup her face. He gazed upon her in awe. “I can’t believe you did it,” he chuckled in disbelief. His exhale warmed the skin of her face beautifully in the frozen room. Just like it had done years prior after returning from a long expedition.

“Of course,” Riza replied simply with her own smile. “I promised you that I would.”

“You… You are amazing.” He leaned forward to press a fierce kiss upon her forehead before bundling her into his arms once more. His cheek rested against hers and Roy lifted a hand to the back of her head to hold her in place.

“And I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” she warned lightly, giving his torso a squeeze.

A laugh rumbled inside Roy’s chest and he nodded. “I can live with that,” he replied softly. “I would be more than happy with that, Riza.”


End file.
